Season 1
The 1st season of the television series aired in 1984. This was narrated by George Carlin in the US. Episodes # Thomas Gets Tricked - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. # Edward Helps Out - Edward is let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. # Come Out, Henry! - Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint and gets bricked in. # Henry to the Rescue - Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help. # A Big Day for Thomas - Thomas gets the chance to pull his very own train with surprising results. # Trouble for Thomas - Thomas learns why does Freight Cars are troublesome. # Thomas Saves the Day - Thomas helps James after an accident. # James Learns a Lesson - James has a series of misfortunes with the top hats and the coaches. # The Foolish Freight Cars - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. # A Proud Day for James - James is honored when he is given the Express. # Thomas and the Conductor - Thomas forgets his conductor at the junction. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas wants to go fishing. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. # Thomas, Bertie and the Great Race - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus named Bertie. # The Tenders and the Turntables - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike and so Sir Topham Hatt buys a tank engine named Percy to help. # Percy Runs Away - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. # Henry's Special Coal - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. # Henry and the Flying Kipper - Henry has a nasty accident whilst pulling "The Flying Kipper". # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon has problems with his whistle, whilst Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. # Toby the Tram Engine - Sir Topham Hatt meets a friendly tram engine named Toby. # Thomas Breaks the Rules - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. # James in a Mess of Dirty Objects - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being dirty. # Gordon Takes off the Rails and a Dip - Gordon's stubbornness results in him falling into a ditch. # Down the Mine - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. # Thomas' Christmas Party - The engines organize a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley. Characters * Thomas (Voiced by Ben Small) * Edward (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Henry (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Gordon (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * James (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Percy (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Toby (Voiced by Ben Small) * Annie and Clarabel (Voiced by Anna Bentinck and Morweena Banks) * Henrietta (Voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Terence (Voiced by Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent) * Bertie (Voiced by Bob Saker) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) * Stephen Hatt (Voiced by George Woolford) * Bridget Hatt (Voiced by Lily Snowden Fine) * Mrs. Kyndley (Voiced by Adrienne Posta) * The Policeman (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent) * The Butler (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent) * Jeremiah Jobling (Voiced by Bob Saker) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * The Storyteller (Voiced by Anna Bentinck) Trivia * When first broadcasted in 1984 on ITV, 2 episodes were compiled into 1 10 minutes block with the name board sequence featured in between, the stories were shown individually. * This was the first season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. * The Norwegian, Finnish and the early Swedish versions credits George Carlin as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian/Swedish. * Most of the season's scripts were added and fixed for the US versions. * This is the only season where all the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. * George Carlin's first season as the narrator. * This was the first season in which voices was Ben Small, Keith Wickham, Anna Bentinck, Morweena Banks, Bob Saker, Chris Lang, Eric Idle, Lewis McCleod, Martin Clunes, Bill Farmer with an Southern United States accent, Adrienne Posta, George Woolford and Lily Snowden Fine. * This is the only season to have videos released on Betamax. * This is the only season where lead was used to create the human characters. From the 2nd season onwards, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. Category:Television Series Category:1984 Category:1984 television series debuts Category:Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends